Nothing Between
by CSilverado
Summary: Another "morning after" one shot. Will this summer never end! I don't own any of these characters, as if you guys didn't know that :


Cuddy opened her eyes slowly, allowing herself some time to adjust to the light that streaked through the blinds on the window. She must have fallen asleep at some point but she didn't remember. The last thing she can remember is talking to House. She'd redressed his wound and, without saying anything, decided to stay the night. She had been exhausted, and so had he. She couldn't think of any reason to drive home when the warm body of the man she loved was holding his arms out to her from his spot on the bed. She borrowed a long gray shirt that went just past her knees and opted out of pajama bottoms, hoping he would do the same. She wasn't disappointed.

She remembered kissing him as she settled into the crook of his shoulder, reveling in the new intimacy her confession allowed. He was wearing heather gray boxer briefs and a black t-shirt to protect his new bandages. His arm curved around her, holding her too him while his other hand brushed through the dark hair that was fanned out across his chest. House told her about Hannah, but didn't say much. Just that she hadn't made it, died of a fat embolism before the ambulance arrived at the hospital.

"I'm so sorry, House," Cuddy responded and reached a hand up to stroke his stubbled cheek. House turned his face into her palm and placed a gentle kiss in its center, never taking his eyes off hers. She resettled against his chest, wanting to avoid pushing him into talking about something he wasn't ready to discuss. Hannah had just died. She knew he felt a connection with her, and she knew how rarely that occurred. She kissed his chest a few times and rested her arm across his abdomen, alternating between drawing figure eights around his ribs and counting them. She just wanted to touch him. She must have fallen asleep at some point, wrapped around him, breathing in the clean smell of his shirt.

Now, as her eyes finally adjusted to the daylight, she grinned softly as she felt him move against her. During the night they had shifted and now he was spooning her from behind, his hand sneakily rubbing against her belly underneath the shirt she was wearing. She could feel his erection against her lower back, where the edge of her panties met her skin, and she couldn't help but wriggle against it, rubbing herself ever so slightly against the front of his boxer briefs. She smiled fully when she heard him groan and felt him tighten his arm around her middle, holding her to him. She wiggled again, this time with a bit more purpose and was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and his mouth hot and wet against her neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish, Dr. Cuddy." His normally gravel-toned voice was even deeper with a few hours of fresh sleep and Cuddy felt a rush of wetness flood her core. If this man could turn her on with just his voice, she wondered what other tricks he might have up his sleeve.

"Mmm. Who says I can't finish?" She turned then, onto her back, a seductive little smile painted across her mouth. House readjusted himself to her new position, leaning over her and shifting his hips so they settled perfectly into the cradle of her thighs. Her knees were bent on the outside of his hips and she looked up at him to find his eyes still closed, his faced only an inch from hers. He held himself above her, not touching her anywhere, and his restraint was the most frustrating thing about him. She lifted her neck and brought an arm up around the back of his head, pulling his mouth down to hers for a gentle kiss. She merely nipped at his bottom lip, using her tongue to sooth the sensitive flesh afterward but not deepening the kiss in any way. She could tease too, better than he could, she thought. She pulled back from the kiss and rested her head on the pillow again, looking up at him as he opened his eyes. From her angle, his blue eyes were more gray, but the intensity with which they focused on her had not changed. They stared at each other for a moment until a slow, knowing smile began to play out on his face.

"Morning." He bent his head to kiss her lips.

"Hey," she said, smiling up at him and squeezing his hips with her thighs in an attempt to remind him that he was still not touching her.

"Sleep well?" He asked then moved to his mouth to start kissing her cheek and her neck. She held him to her with one hand while the other began to stroke slowly up and down his back. She forgot how strong he was but his back was all muscle, tight and flat against her palm.

"Yeah," she breathed out, nearly a whimper as his tongue lapped against the pulse in her neck. "We gotta get up soon. Get ready for work."

This got House's attention. He stopped his assault on her neck and brought his face back up to hers. Instead of arguing, he just leaned down and took her mouth with his, prying her lips open with his tongue and languidly exploring her mouth. Cuddy's moan sounded so unrestrained, so primal, at this invasion that House had to smile a little. He knew she would be vocal. His erection twitched at the sound and he finally lowered himself onto her, rubbing slowly along her now dampened panties. Cuddy's hands became active again and began to roam about his back, moving lower for a moment, over the top of his ass, pulling him harder into where she wished he was and then moving back up to grab the hem of his shirt. They never broke the kiss as she pulled it over his torso, dragging her nails lightly up his sides as she did so eliciting a small gasp from him that was immediately caught in her mouth. Their lips pulled apart just long enough for her to pull the t-shirt over his head and then then were attached again.

Cuddy had never been this turned on. She always liked morning sex, something about the heavy limbs and slow, lazy movements made her feel like it was the best way to start the day. Knowing this was House on top of her, his limbs, his stubble, his cock moving against her, turned her on even more, leaving her on the brink of orgasm before he'd even really touched her. She felt like a teenager. Reaching up she grabbed his face with both hands, separating his mouth from hers. He looked adorable. His eyes were still closed and his lips immediately sought contact again but she held him at bay until he opened his eyes. She just wanted to look at him- to make sure this was real. He looked at her questioningly for a moment, then gave a brief reassuring nod before diving into her lips again.

"Your turn," he said low into her ear. She didn't understand at first but quickly caught on when she felt his hands reaching for the hem of her shirt. She smiled and lifted her arms over her head while arching her back so that he could pull the shirt off in one quick motion. He tossed it over the side of the bed and turned his attention back to her, glancing at her face once before moving his gaze to her exposed breasts. Her nipples were already perked and House leaned to one side and slowly, so slowly, moved his left hand up to cup her. He didn't touch her much at first, just let the weight of her breast settle against his palm. He'd stopped moving, stopped kissing her and was fully focused on her chest, a look of awe and hunger twinkling in his eye. Cuddy moved a little, encouraging him to be more assertive, and he took her suggestion to heart. He dragged his thumb gently over her nipple, watching it it move and then bounce back into place, hardening a bit more. Cuddy let out a shuttering breath which caught hard in her through as she felt House's mouth surround the tip of her breast. She looked down and thought she had never seen something so erotic. His eyes were closed and his tongue was lying flat against her nipple, lapping at her, while his hand held her breast in place. She threw her head back and moaned his name, the verbal reminder that it was House doing this to her, sending waves of pleasure throughout her body. He kissed his way over to her other breast, giving it equal attention before dragging his body slowly up hers and kissing her again. His weight was now evenly spread over her, his erection nestled between her legs and his chest resting bare against her own.

Cuddy was becoming restless. This man knew exactly how to drive her crazy. At work, on cases, in their friendship and now, apparently in bed as well. She had noticed that he redoubled his efforts every time she made a sound, so she decided to try something to see if she could get him going, to get him to end this slow, wonderful torture. They did have work, after all.

Slowly, she kissed his lips once then drew more soft kisses up along his cheek. When she got to his ear, she sucked his ear lobe into her mouth for a moment, letting her tongue taste all around the soft flesh, then, in a whispered voice so low she almost didn't recognize it as her own, she whispered "God, House..." and finished with a tilted grind of her hips against him, for emphasis of course.

It worked. House's hand made its way in between them, brushing his own erection on the way. He slipped it into her panties at the waist and cupped her in his hand. She would have been embarrassed about how wet she was if she hadn't been so turned on. Instead, she spread her legs apart further, opening herself to his fingers which were slowly tickling her clit. He continued kissing her as he opened her with his fingers, slipping his first two in and holding them there while she adjusted around him.

"Yes..." Cuddy whimpered against the side of his neck, biting down a little in appreciation. House began to move his hand pulling it almost all the way out before delving back in. Each stroke allowed his thumb to brush lightly against the side of her clit. Not too much pressure- just enough to keep her on the edge.

"So wet, Cuddy," House groaned as he ran his tongue over her lips, begging entrance. She let him and the kiss intensified as House began to curl his fingers on the out-stroke, causing Cuddy's hands to grip his back as her pleasure intensified. When it felt like she couldn't take it anymore, House withdrew his fingers, leaving her void and frustrated. She must have grunted her disapproval of his actions because he just chuckled and kissed her.

"Hang on," He promised as he stood up and removed his boxer briefs. Cuddy, even more frustrated at the loss of his body heat, was about to yell... until she looked up. There he was. House. Naked. With one hell of an erection. He looked a little nervous under her inspection but relaxed when she put her thumbs in the waistband of her panties and began to pull them down.

"Wait," House said, moving back onto the bed. Cuddy looked concerned but then calmed when she realized he wanted to do t he removal himself. She lifted her hips as he slid her black thong from her body, leaving her exposed and vulnerable. Now it was her turn to be nervous. Would he like what he saw? From the expression on his face, he was more than fine with it. He moved to settle on top of her again but not before bending down and placing a sweet kiss on her soft, trimmed curls, just above her clit. The gesture was oddly unsexual, and she liked that. It was like he was thanking her for letting him in, for letting him see her like this. He was more than welcome.

As House lay back on top of her, she could feel his hardness brushing against her. She reached down and stroked him gently, causing him to suck in air and release it on what sounded suspiciously like her first name. Cuddy positioned him at her entrance and reached up to whisper in his ear.

"Now." Without hesitation, House slid into her body. She was so wet that he slid all the way in on the first stroke, surprising them both. He held still for a moment, allowing them both time to adjust to the sensation, to the fact that this was finally happening after twenty years of teasing and arguing.

Finally, Cuddy reached down and grabbed his ass, telling him to begin moving. He didn't need to be told twice. He pulled nearly all the way out and the let gravity set the pace. A slow slide out, a quicker, heavier slide in until he couldn't go any further. His movements were even, and she appreciated his control but she was way past the point of politeness. Moving her mouth to his ear, she whispered gently as he continued to move,

"House... Roll... over." House stopped for a moment, gathering what she was saying. Finally he got it and with the happiest grin she had ever seen on his face he held her to him and rolled onto his back so that she was straddling his hips. They never lost their connection.

Cuddy began to move, setting her own rhythm which was a little more vigorous than House's. She looked down and saw him staring up at her, in awe or shock or something. One hand moved to her hip, not guiding, just resting and feeling the softness of her skin. The new position pushed him inside her further and Cuddy threw her head back at the sensation, the feeling of her hair tickling her back making her feel just that much sexier. She was breathing heavily, and moaning constantly. She was never completely silent during sex, but she had never been this vocal before. It was like she had no control over herself. She wondered if it would always be like this with him. Would she always feel like she was just on the brink about to fall over the edge? As this thought occurred to her, House moved his other hand to where the were joined. Gently, he tickled her clit and her head snapped forward, eyes staring directly into his. Her moans grew even louder as she continued to ride him and she could feel him growing inside her, his body readying for his own release. She closed her eyes and began swiveling her hips, not quite thrusting anymore, but keeping him deep inside her and grinding against his pubic bone.

"God... Cud.."He could barely speak and she would have taken pride in the fact if she wasn't facing the same problem. After a moment of this she knew she had passed the point of no return. She reached her hand down and covered his, holding his finger tightly to her and gyrating twice more. When she came, she could swear she could feel it behind her eyes. Her whole body burst into pleasure. House must have felt it because he cried out, a mixture of her name and some sounds she had never heard a human make. She felt him explode into her, warming her insides for a second and encouraging her orgasm to keep going.

She fell forward at the waist, still connected with House and laid her head on his chest. She turned her face and gave his nipple a small kiss before putting her head back against the light hair on his chest. They waited for their breathing to calm before they spoke, still feeling the occasional flutter from her around his now deflating cock.

"Ok. So, I propose we do that again, regularly if possible," House broke the silence and moved his hand to stroke through her hair like he had when she fell asleep the night before.

"Mmmhmm. Agreed." She was too exhausted to comment further.

"This might be the first time you've ever agreed with me."

"It's for a good cause." Cuddy was regaining some strength and turned to look at the clock. 7 am. She sighed and wished they could just stay in bed all day, napping and kissing and napping and touching and napping and fucking. But, duty called. She had to go home and change and then do rounds on all the patients from the crane accident before 9 am. She moved to get off House and begin looking for her clothes when she felt House's hand holding her lower back too him. The gesture was so sweet, she had to nuzzle is neck.

"I know you have to go. Just stay here, five more minutes. Come on." How could she say not to that. She rolled off him and lay her head against his chest. Nothing between them now. She began to doze off as House drew figure eights on the soft skin of her back.


End file.
